


Fine China

by TheEeveeTamer



Series: Modern Omegaverse [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha!Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Leo always had to go out of town for work at the worst times.





	Fine China

He’d been prepping for this day all week; He was going to cook the kids’ favorite meal, get them all dressed up, and they were going to have a nice family dinner. Now that he thought about it, why did they never do this when Leo was  _ in town? _

And why the hell hadn’t he done laundry?! He only had about five decent looking shirts left because he’d been waiting to do the washing until after Leo got home so he could just do it all at once. He grabbed the nicest looking one and threw it on, then went back to rapidly attempting to towel dry his hair to an acceptable state.

“Papa, what do you think about this one?”

Forrest came into the room, already dressed up in his prettiest purple dress, complete with earrings, bracelets, and just a hint of makeup. Wow, when he told the kid to dress nice he really went the extra mile. Forrest had even curled his hair to perfection. He was so thankful that Camilla had taken some time to help him learn how to do all of that stuff, since he and his mate were so useless when it came to that. When he’d been handed a little boy in the delivery room he’d never thought that one day he’d have to buy his thirteen year old dresses and makeup, but life was funny like that sometimes.

“You look great, baby.” He paused in agonizing over finding the right ribbon for his hair. “Is your brother home yet?”

“Not yet.”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “He better be back soon!”

That boy… He always stayed out too late. Takumi swore if he had to march down to the park and drag him back for dinner  _ one more time.  _ Tonight was special,  _ damn it,  _ he didn’t care how much he embarrassed Kiragi in front of his friends. He didn’t have time to go grab him though, the house still needed some cleaning and he still had to make the whole dinner.

Takumi passed the vacuum off to Forrest while he started prepping the food, and he was almost done cooking by the time their youngest got back. Takumi didn’t even look up from his stew when the front door opened.

“Papa! I’m home!”

“Perfect! You’re just--” He stopped cold when he saw his eleven year old son standing in the entryway, coated head to toe in mud.

“What happened to you?!”

The little blonde boy grinned. “We had a mud fight! It uh… It got a little out of hand.”

“Kiragi! You know what tonight is! Go shower and get changed, I’ll not have your father sit down to dinner when you look like a pig wallowing in mud!”

“Yes papa!” He scrambled off to the bathroom.

“Forrest can you go pick out an outfit for him? You know how awful he is at it.”

“Of course!” He set down the dinner plates and ran over to his brother’s room. Normally he wouldn’t care about what Kiragi wore -- and thank gods he didn’t. Takumi had never had the best fashion sense himself, but his youngest was still a child, and he tended not to care about what he wore. This usually worked out, like when he decided to get into  _ mud fights right before the special dinner he’d been planning all damn week. _

Well now he would just have to set the table  _ and  _ finish cooking dinner. He checked the time: almost five thirty. Leo was going to be calling around then. He set out the serving platters and finished setting the table just in time for his tablet to get a call.

“Forrest! Kiragi! Get down here, it’s time to eat!”

Both children came running as soon as he called. Kiragi’s messy blonde hair was still wet and dripping from the shower, and his shirt was getting a little damp in the back but otherwise he looked presentable. Takumi tapped the little green ‘accept call’ button and set the device up on its stand at the end of the table. He checked the little camera in the corner as the call connected to ensure that everything could be seen perfectly, then he ran back to his place at the table and sat down.

The face of his mate appeared on screen. He looked tired and slightly annoyed, but he was  _ there. _ He seemed to be distracted by something just off to the side, but his attention snapped back when he heard a small chorus of “Dad!” coming from the other side of the screen. The slightly aggravated expression melted off of his face when he caught sight of them.

“Hey guys, how have you been?”

Both of them started talking at the same time, each of them so eager to share the details of their day that they ended up talking over each other and making it completely incomprehensible.

“Hey, hey, one at a time!” He scolded gently. “And start eating, I didn’t make this food just so it could go cold!”

They both went silent and started dishing out food from the center of the table.

“And what about you, love? Have you been holding down the fort well?”

“As well as can be expected.”

Leo chuckled. “Well, don’t worry. I’ll be home by this time next week.”

“Gods, I hope so.” He sighed. It was always difficult whenever Leo went away. His trip was only supposed to be two weeks, but he was already missing him like crazy. But now wasn’t the time, so he tried to keep the mood light. “What did you order?”

“Steak? I hope it’s good, though I’m sure it can’t compare to your cooking.”

“Expensive tastes, huh?”

“Hey, if they’re going to drag me away from my lovely mate and two beautiful children for two weeks, then you can bet that I’m going to spend every cent of my company allowance.”

They finished serving and everyone began tucking into their dinner. Well, for Leo it was more of a late lunch, but either way.

“Alright guys, one at a time this time. How have you been?”

Forrest and Kiragi — finally — just took turns chatting about their days. Auntie Elise took Forrest to the mall and got him some new school clothes. Kiragi regaled them all with the epic tale of his mud fight, and despite how upset he’d initially been he had to admit that it was a pretty funny story.

They spent a good thirty minutes to chat and eat together. Then, Leo checked his watch.

“Hey, I have to go now. There’s a meeting in ten.”

“I thought you were supposed to have Saturdays free there?”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. It’s informally mandatory. I gotta go okay? I’ll call you later. Love you.”

He grinned as three voices echoed the sentiment back. Then, the screen went dark. With dinner finished the two kids scampered off, and he started collecting up dishes.

The rest of the night was fairly monotonous. He finished the dishes and sat down with the kids to watch their evening shows together. He offered to teach Forrest how to do a fishtail braid, which was about the only unique thing he knew how to do with hair, while Kiragi ran around yelling about whatever cartoon was playing.

It was only after they were both tucked safely in bed and he was heading that way himself when his tablet screen lit up again. He dropped his comb on the dresser and sat down on the bed with the device, feet tucked neatly underneath him. His mate’s face popped up on the screen again, though this time he was all smiles. Or, well, as close to smiling as Leo got. More of a restrained grin, really.

“Oh good, I was hoping to catch you before you put your hair up for bed.”

“Weirdo. Was it a good meeting? You’ve got that stupid look on your face.”

“Just some company drivel. What, I can’t be smiling because I get to see my lovely mate before bed?”

“Now you’re just trying to make me blush.”

It was working, too.

“Guilty as charged. Seriously though, how have you been?”

“Honestly? You’ve only been gone for a week and I feel like a fucking wreck.”

It was getting harder and harder to sleep the whole night through when his mate wasn’t around. They were only a week in and already he was spending more time tossing and turning that he was actually  _ sleeping. _

He grabbed a few hair ties and started absentmindedly braiding his thick silver hair.

“Plus you’re going to miss our anniversary.”

He didn’t usually take too much stock in those kinds of things but it was a big deal this year! They’d been together for  _ twenty years! _ And Leo’s stupid job was forcing him to fly hours away to do a stupid work training across the country, so he wouldn’t be home.

“I know, I know. But I’ll be home soon. Besides, we don’t  _ need  _ to celebrate on the exact date.”

“Clearly you don’t understand what the term  _ anniversary  _ means, Leo. It means  _ exactly  _ one year from the date.”

“Alright, don’t lecture me love. I know, I’m disappointed too.”

“Sorry, I’m just looking for an excuse not to go to bed.” He wasn’t exactly looking forward to another sleepless night by himself.

“Would it help you fall asleep if I stayed on the line?”

“Don’t  _ you  _ have to sleep?”

“Relax, there’s like a three hour time difference.”

He plugged the dying tablet in and got under the covers. It was still late summer,  but he couldn’t sleep unless he pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin… Something Leo would be complaining about endlessly were he here.

Gods he wished he was here.

He flicked off the lamp and shut his eyes.

“Alright then, as long as it's not too much of an inconvenience.”

“You’re never an inconvenience, love.”

He yawned. “Go ahead. Talk about whatever you want to talk about.”

He struggled to stay awake, but Leo barely made it halfway through an explanation of the book he’d read on the plane before he was out cold.

 

* * *

He woke up the next morning to a dark screen and a cold bed. He wasn’t feeling totally refreshed, but it was the best night of sleep he’d gotten all week. Seeing Leo’s face and falling asleep to his voice somehow managed to make him feel even lonelier than before. He grabbed one of Leo’s shirts out of his dresser drawer and headed off to the shower.

When he was done he pulled his pajama pants back on. Then the black button up went on and he buried his nose in the collar. His mate’s scent was stale and faint, but it was still there. He let that comfort him through his morning routine.

It was still early in the morning, and the kids would be in bed for awhile. He really just wanted to curl back up in bed with a good book, but he should probably start on breakfast before Kiragi and Forrest woke up and threw his life into chaos.

A few pots and pans clanged around as he went through the drawers looking for what he needed. Maybe he’d do scrambled eggs? But they had a lot of veggies and cheese that were going to go bad soon, maybe he could do omelettes? But that was so much work…

As he straightened up, pan in hand, something grabbed him around the waist. He yelled and whipped around, cookware primed and ready to hit whoever this was upside the head. He didn’t even look, he just swung.

A hand grabbed his wrist before he could make contact, so he started kicking, eyes wild like a cornered animal.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down love! It’s just me.”

“L-Leo?” He immediately recognized his mate’s stunning red eyes, and the pan clattered to the floor.

Takumi shoved him in the chest; The blonde stumbled back a few steps.

“You complete  _ asshole!  _ I thought you weren’t coming back until next week!”

“Yes well… At that informally mandatory meeting they notified us that the leader of our workshop got food poisoning, so we were rescheduling for another time. I took the first flight home.”

“You mean you  _ knew  _ about this when you called me back last night and you didn’t think to tell me?!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise!”

“Well congratulations! You gave your mate a heart attack!”

He closed the distance and hugged Leo anyways. He buried his nose in his soft shirt and drank in his warm, comforting scent.

“I  _ hate  _ it when you leave me.”

He wrapped one arm around his waist and placed the other on the back of his head to draw him close. His Alpha started gently stroking his hair.

“Shh, I know love.”

He balled his hands up in the back of his shirt and nuzzled his mate’s chest. He wanted to bathe in that scent. He wanted to live in that moment forever.

Unfortunately, all good things came to an end. Their little moment was interrupted by the piping voice of their youngest son.

“Dad!”

They broke apart to look at their new arrival. Kiragi was standing at the other end of the hall, baseball bat in hand. His brother was trailing a few feet behind him. When they saw Leo both of their faces lit up, and they ran over to join in on the hug.

“What are you doing with that bat, kiddo?”

“We heard Papa scream, so I was gonna scare the bad guys off!”

He swore, if his youngest son wasn’t an Alpha he would eat his own foot.

“Well, I’ve already called Auntie Camilla to come pick you up, so go get dressed okay?”

They both nodded and ran off back to their rooms.

“Geez, did everyone know about you coming home early but me?”

“I wanted to make today special. So…” His mate took him by the hands and pulled him out of the kitchen. On the living room coffee table was a beautiful bouquet of lilies and snapdragons already set up in a fine china vase. It was just like his mate to think of  _ everything.  _ Where did he even get a bouquet on such short notice?

“You’re such a damn perfectionist.”

“Only the best for my lovely mate.”

“Gods I haven’t even gotten you a present… I’m not even properly  _ dressed!” _

“Don’t worry about it, we have all day. And…” He leaned in close, sly smirk on his face. “I asked if Camilla could keep them for the night, too.”

He pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes to kiss Leo.

“ _ Gods  _ it’s good to have you home.”

His mate gave him a toothy grin, right thumb brushing gently over the bond scar on his neck. He shivered under the blonde’s touch.

“Happy anniversary, Takumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr.
> 
> Full disclosure: The head canon where Leo and Takumi Skype dinner if Leo is away on business is not completely mine.


End file.
